Skit Player V2
by Dragon's Shadow
Summary: The antics of Brave Vesperia that weren't seen in the game can be seen here, thanks to the Skit Player-V2! Full spoilers aplenty, so beware! Offshoot of Twilight Scribe's "Z-Skit Theater".
1. The Art of Chivalry

A/N: Welcome to "Skit Player-V2". I've started this because this section has no proper skit story. I have the blessings of Twilight Scribe (Famous for 'Z-Skit Theater', from the ToS section), originator of the sktific, and will be using her format for my skits. Now then, I present to you my first skit.

Conditions: This skit plays if you've completed Secret Mission 1. (Prevent Zagi from attacking Estelle frequently.)

Who's Who: Estelle is Normal, **Yuri is Bold**

* * *

**The Art of Chivalry**

That was a tough battle.

**Yes, it was.**

That Zagi character kept coming after me. It was scary.

**Be grateful I was here to protect you. Otherwise, you would've been killed.**

Yes, I am. Unlike Zagi, you're quite chivalrous, Yuri.

**Me, chivalrous? You must be joking.**

You are, Yuri! You've been kind and courteous to me and you've protected me as well; you're the epitome of a chivalrous knight.

**Flynn's more chivalrous than I'll ever be.**

That's not true! You have the heart of a Chivalrous Knight!

**(Sweatdrop) If you say so…**

* * *

Yuri has earned the title "Chivalrous Knight": A man who protects his lady from harm, or so she says.

A/N: That's the first one! I hope you enjoy! And, please, feel free to submit ideas for skits!


	2. The Economics of Shoes

A/N: Hello everyone to the second skit! Now, enjoy!

Conditions: None

Who's Who: Yuri is Normal, **Estelle is Bold**, _Raven is Italics_

* * *

**The Economics of Shoes**

**Yuri, I want to ask you something.**

What is it, Estelle?

**How exactly do your boots stay on? There are no laces and I don't see any buttons or zippers.**

Easy; I use Velcro.

**Velcro? What's that?**

I suppose you wouldn't have heard of it, since you're nobility. Velcro is composed of two strips of fabric; one of hooks and the other of fasteners. When the strips make contact, the hooks latch onto the fasteners, holding them together.

_That's right. The nobility consider Velcro as 'commoner crap', so they don't deal with it. Velcro is much cheaper than laces or zippers, making it perfect for the common man. There's an entire guild devoted to the production of Velcro, seeing as how popular it is with the poor._

**Velcro is that important to the people of the lower quarter and others like them?**

Yup. And the entire inside of my boots and the bottom of my pants are laced with Velcro; that's how my boots stay on.

**Wow. That's quite ingenious of you, Yuri.**

Well, I had to do it; I don't know how to tie shoes.

_(Snickers) The great Yuri Lowell doesn't know how to tie shoes? HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Azure Edge!

_OW! Can't an old man get some love around here?_

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Darkangel24700 for the idea! Thanks for the reviews so far, everyone! Let's continue this and make this a great place for skits!


	3. Earned His Place

A/N: Nothing much today, except I owe a big thanks to Twilight Scribe for the shout-out in 'Z-Skit Theater'. Enjoy.

Conditions: You've rescued Estelle from Alexei.

Who's Who: Estelle is Normal, **Karol is Bold.**

* * *

**Earned His Place**

Karol?

**What is it, Estelle?**

Yuri told me what happened at the Blade Drifts of Zophier.

**Oh, that? That was nothing. (blush)**

No, it was not! You risked your life and nearly died to save Yuri and the others!

…**I know, Estelle. I just couldn't abandon them, not after everything they did for me. I owed it to myself, you, and everyone else to save them.**

Still, I'm very proud of you, Karol. You know what I think?

**What?**

You've grown. Only a true leader would do what you did; like the Don.

…**You really think that, Estelle?**

I do. Personally, I think that you have now truly blossomed into the true leader of Brave Vesperia.

…**Really!?**

I do. And I owe you my thanks; if you didn't save everyone, I wouldn't have been saved. So, thank you, Karol. (hugs Karol)

…**No, thank you, Estelle.**

* * *

Karol has earned the title of 'The Next Don': A young warrior who has proven that he has what it takes to follow in his idol's footsteps.

A/N: I was doing my Unknown playthrough of Vesperia today when I got to the Blade Drifts. Karol's moment of bravery was one of the more touching moments of Vesperia. Well… please review and give ideas!


	4. Raven the Superhero?

A/N: New skit time! Also, another coincidence: Twilight Scribe did a similar topic in her new one. It's kinda creepy... Anyways, enjoy!

Conditions: Raven rejoins the party on the Heracles

Who's Who: Raven is Normal, _Judith is Italics_, **Karol is Bold**, Rita is Underlined

* * *

**Raven the Superhero?**

**Raven, what did you did back in Baction was awesome!**

What do you mean, kid?

**The fact that you held up the entire ceiling like that!**

_I have to admit; that was rather impressive._

Why, thank you Judith darlin'.

I've never seen a blastia grant super-strength before. The potential of a Hermes blastia seem to be limitless.

**Raven, if your blastia can grant you super-strength, I wonder what else it can grant you? Super speed? The power to fly? I'd want the power to summon weapons out of nowhere!**

_Personally, I'd use it to increase my feminine charms. (winks)_

Hm… I guess I'd have the power to stop time so I'd have all the time in the world for my research.

(sweatdrop) I don't think blastia can do that…

Yeah, you're right. But still…

**You know what, Raven? You should be a superhero!**

Me? A superhero? No thanks, kid; I'll pass on the tights.

**Aw… but you'd become famous the world over!**

_Not to mention the girls that would be fawning over you. And I think a man in tights is handsome… (winks)_

Wh-What!? I'd have girls fawning over me!? (hearts) Kid, I'll do it! I'll be a superhero! Enter Straight-Shot, the Hero of Terca Lumires!

(sweatdrop) Oh, please! You're more super-zero than superhero.

_Would that make me the damsel-in-distress?_

Judith is not the kind to be a 'damsel'; she's more the person who'd be rescuing the damsel.

Judith darlin', you can be my damsel any day of the week! (Hearts) Kid, you're my sidekick!

**Why do I have to be the sidekick!?**

Every hero needs a sidekick, who is someone learning the ropes of the business, and you fit the bill!

**Well, if I have to be the sidekick, then Rita can be your arch-villain!**

Oh, hell no! I'm not playing second fiddle to that pervert and being the victim of lame puns and becoming the joke of the community!

**But, Rita, think about it! As the villain, you could do whatever you wanted, and only Straight-Shot would have the power to stop you! You could blast whoever you want, whenever you want! You could do experiments that you only dreamed of before!**

…I like the sound of that. (laughs) Yes! I'll do it! Bow down to the almighty Firey Mage, mistress of all blasita! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!!

Kid, I think you stared something we're going to regret later…

_Karol, I don't think this is going to end well…_

**Oh, crap! What have I done!?**

* * *

A/N: Rita would make one scary villain... Review!


	5. What the Heck is That?

A/N: New skit! Check it out!

Conditions: You must've defeated the 200-Man Melee for the first time. Also, Yuri must have Dhaos' Cape equipped.

Who's Who: Yuri is Normal, **Rita is Bold**, _Estelle is Italics_

* * *

**What the Heck is That!?**

**Grr….**

What's your problem, Rita?

**For some reason, I really want to fry you right now! It's that damn cape of yours; it screams 'Destroy me!'**

_Oh! Oh! This reminds me of the opening scene from a famous story!_

What story?

_It reminds me of the prologue to one of my favorite stories, "Tales of Phantasia". The mage hero is at his wit's end with the villain and then destroys the bad guy with the spell that calls upon the thunder of the gods: Indignation._

Indignation? Rita, you've heard of this spell?

**I have. However, I cannot use the spell. No one can. **

_The last person who could use such a spell was the Emperor. And that was ten years ago. Before that, fifty years went by without a master of Indignation._

Rita, do you know the incantation?

**Well, all mages do, but no one is capable of performing it, even me. It's tricky to cast and a lot of things can go wrong.**

Well, give it a try. You never know what can happen.

**(sighs) Very well. It's your funeral. Ahem… I dwell amidst the bounding light of heaven! Thou art at the gate to the Underworld! Come forth, thunder of the gods!**

(skies grow dark and the clouds spark) What the heck is that!?

_Is she really going to do it!?_

**It ends here! Indignation!**

(A small trickle of rain lands on Yuri) …That's it? I was expecting something more… epic.

_Aw. I really wanted to see it._

**Told you. Not even the likes of me can perform Indignation.**

_But I really wanted to see it… (cries)_

**Uh… Estelle, I promise to work really hard and I will perfect Indignation, so you can see it!**

_Yay! (Hugs Rita.)_

**(Blush) Estelle, uh… okay…**

(whispers) Estelle has Rita whipped big time.

* * *

A/N: Hasn't anyone besides me wondered why Rita doesn't have the famed spell Indignation? She should totally have it! Also, you gotta love the cheesy voice acting at the beginning of Phantasia. XD ...There's probably going to be a sequel to this. Probably. Review!


	6. Ring A Bell

A/N: I tend to be forgetful about this, but I do not own 'Tales of Vesperia'. Now, today is a special skit, so enjoy.

Conditions: This plays immediately after Yuri gets the 'Survivor' title.

Who's Who: Estelle is Normal, **Yuri is Bold**

* * *

**Ring A Bell**

**(thinking) Okay...**

Yuri, what is it?

**Estelle, why do you have the bell that Tort gave Judy?**

Oh, the bell? When you disappeared, I rang this bell every hour, hoping for your return.

**And why would you do such a thing? Doesn't that bell summon Krones, and with it Myorzo?**

Well, yes, but I had Judith modify it so it won't summon Krones every time it's rung. As for why I was ringing it, it's due to an old legend. 'If you lose me somewhere and your tears are in the air, I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side.'

**I sorta remember that legend. Hanks told that to me once. What's that suppose to mean again?**

It suggest that if that if someone is lost, if someone who cares for them rings a bell, the lost person will feel the other's presence and the two will be reunited.

**I see… Um, Estelle? Wasn't there a first part to that?**

Yeah… 'I must be the light when you're in the dark.' In fact, both parts are a part of a larger folk song that has become legendary.

**That describes us quite well, doesn't it?**

(Blush) Yes, I suppose it does.

**I'm glad you were thinking of me, Estelle.**

I'm happy you're back, Yuri. Please don't leave again.

**I won't leave, at least not by choice.**

Thank you…

* * *

A/N: Something different for today. Yes, I did a skit based on the game's theme song 'Ring A Bell'. I thought it was quite nice. Review!


	7. Yuri the Pimp

A/N: I wish I owned Vesperia, but I do not. All I have is a copy of the game. Now for some hilarity.

Conditions: Yuri, Estelle, Judith, and Rita have been in at least ten consecutive battles together. Also, Yuri's Black Hat must be equipped as his accessory.

Who's Who: Yuri is Normal, **Karol is Bold**, _Raven is Italics_, Repede is Underlined

* * *

**Yuri the Pimp**

**Yuri!**

_Yuri!_

Woof!

What do you three want?

**As the boss of Brave Vesperia, I order you to sit out the next battle!**

Huh? What?

_What the kid's trying to say is that you've been hoggin' all the attention from the ladies of the group._

(Growl)

I haven't noticed anything.

**Yuri! You can't honestly tell me that you haven't noticed that it's been you, Estelle, Judith, and Rita out there, always fighting, leaving me, Raven, and Repede to be ignored!**

All I do is fight; whomever I'm working with is something I don't pay attention to.

_Well, if that happens to be the case, would you mind getting out of the spotlight long enough for the rest of us to get some action?_

Woof Woof!

…**You know what? I think I know what the problem is. That hat!**

My hat?

**Yes! You're plenty badass as it is, but with that hat, the girls find you irresistible!**

_Kid, you're right! The hat makes him mega-badass and makes him eye candy to the ladies; the hat is a pimp-creator!_

Woof! Woof!

**Yuri, I order you to give me that hat!**

No way, Boss. I spent a lot of money on this thing.

**…**

_…_

…

What are you three doing?

**GET THAT HAT!**

_YOU'RE MINE!_

AWOOOOOOOOOO!

Whoa!

* * *

A/N: Happy Groundhog Day! My friends and I agree: With that black hat, Yuri is badass. With that hat, some say he's a pimp; others say he's with the mob. Me? I just say it makes him a babe magnet, to my great displeasure. Stop hogging the girls, Yuri!


	8. Thoughts on Myorzo

A/N: No Vesperia for me. Oh, and this skit's rather unique. I'll tell you why after the skit. In the meantime, enjoy.

Conditions: This takes place when Brave Vesperia arrives in Myorzo for the first time.

Who's Who: Yuri is Normal, **Estelle is Bold**

* * *

**Thoughts on Myorzo**

Myorzo is one weird place.

**Yes, it is… Everyone here is so…**

Carefree?

**Yes. They're so different from the Krytians we've met on the surface, as well as Judith…**

Yes; I can definitely say that Judy is NOT like anyone here.

**I wonder why Judith enjoys fighting so much more than them; the Krytians here seem to dislike it.**

Well, Judy did say that she did see the carnage of the Great War up close. Perhaps it influenced her.

**Perhaps. I can see why she left Myorzo, though. Everyone here seems so desolate and… quiet, in a lonely sort of way.**

It kinda reminds me of Yormgen; a carefree place oblivious to the troubles of the outside world.

**Yes... Someone like Judith wouldn't enjoy places this quiet. Yormgen, maybe, but I can't see her spending time in Myorzo since everyone is so different from her…**

Yes. Judy would prefer exciting places like Nordopolica and Dahngrest, but there is ONE interesting thing about this city that has me captivated.

**Oh? What's that?**

The fact that this entire city is floating via giant jellyfish.

**Now that I think about it, it does look like a giant jellyfish…**

I know. Think about it: Why would a giant jellyfish swallow a city and take to the skies? What is its history?

**A better question is how a jellyfish even reached the sky, since it lives in water.**

Well, it IS an Entelexeia, so that might be why… (thinks) …You know what you should do, Estelle?

**What's that, Yuri?**

You should write a history of this place; with you being a history buff and all, this would be right up your alley. And I even already have a title for the book.

**Oh? What is it?**

"Flight of the Jellyfish."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Darkangel24700 for the help with this skit! She and I RPed this skit: She was Estelle and I was Yuri. I thought it came out quite well. Also, this skit is a a shout-out to my Sno Phoenix boss, Baby Kat Snophlake, and her fic 'Flight of the Jellyfish'. If you're a Symphonia fan, I suggest reading it. Also, we of Sno Phoenix will be releasing a ToS fic soon, so keep your eyes peeled! in the meantime, review and leave ideas! I'm actually starting to write the suggested skits now! Next update will be my take on 13thhourbells' idea!


	9. For the Last Time, NO!

A/N: Well, that last skit didn't go so well with you guys, did it? Oh, well. Here's a new one, the one I promised! I hope I did it the way you wanted, 13thhourbells. Oh, and I don't own Vesperia whatsoever.

Conditions: 1) You must have all the Bunny Ear attachments. 2) Estelle, Judith, and Rita are all wearing their Bunny Ears. 3) You chose Yuri to dress as the Knight when you attempted to infiltrate the Heliord Labor Camps.

Who's Who: Yuri is Normal, **Estelle is Bold**, _Rita is Italics_, Judith is Underlined

* * *

**For the Last Time, NO!**

**Please, Yuri? (Puppy dog eyes and pout)**

No.

Come on, Yuri; it's fun.

No!

_Yuri, it's not as bad as I thought. Give it a try._

I said NO! No means NO! I'm not doing it and that's final! I refuse to do such a thing!

Yuri, you've broken this poor girl's heart.

I seriously doubt that, Judy.

**Yuri, why don't you want to have any fun…**

_Aha! (Snaps fingers) I got it! (Whispers to Estelle and Judith)_

**Rita!**

I like it.

**I can't do that!**

_If you want Yuri to join in, then I suggest you do._

**(sighs) …Okay. Yuri! Join in or I'll have Flynn arrest you for impersonating an Imperial Knight during that one time in Heliord!**

(glares) You wouldn't!?

**I would! Now put them on or I'll get Flynn!**

…Fine. I'll put on the damn bunny ears! (Puts ears on) There! Happy?

**Yay!**

Perfect.

_You know, Yuri, you don't look half-bad._

(black squiggly) …How do I get myself into these things?

* * *

A/N: When all else fails, use blackmail, right? Again, thanks to 13thhourbells for this idea! I hope I did it justice!


	10. Brave Vesperia's Love Life

A/N: Happy Belated Valentine's Day, everyone! Please enjoy! Oh, and before any of you ask; I did NOT rip off frostneko's idea for this one; I created this one awhile back and I already got the go ahead. Other than that, I don't own Vesperia, so enjoy!

Conditions: None

Who's Who: Raven is Normal, **Karol is Bold**

* * *

**Brave Vesperia's Love Life**

Hey, kid.

**What is it, Raven?**

As the boss of Brave Vesperia, you must be privy to information about its members, correct?

**I would like to think so. Why do you ask?**

Well, kid, I've been trying to figure out something for a while now, and not even ol' Raven's information network can get a definitive answer.

**Oh? And what information is out there that even Raven cannot get his hands on?**

Kid, you wouldn't happen to know which girl Yuri has the hots for?

**What!? Why would I want to know which girl Yuri wants?**

Romance can affect a guild's cohesion, efficiency, and teamwork; besides ol' Raven is a sucker for romance stories.

**Well, I suppose that makes sense. Let me think… well, I know that Yuri spends a lot of time with Estelle and is constantly worried about her.**

I've seen that too… I was thinking that it might be her, but then I heard from Rita about how Flynn and Estelle are close as well, so I don't have a verdict on that.

**I know it can't be Rita; I think they might respect each other, but I don't see any love between the two. Besides, Rita's too young for Yuri.**

I had a theory once that Rita might've been… interested in Estelle. (perverted giggle) But Rita nearly killed me when she heard that. Who knows, though?

**Well, there is Judith.**

Ah, yes. I recall many a time when the two of them would go on nighttime strolls. Also, the two of them are so alike in personality it's scary.

**They are two peas in a pod. They would be right for each other, I suppose. Then again, I don't have a clue as to how their minds and hearts work.**

Well, I DO know that you have a crush on that Nan girl from the Hunting Blades.

**(Blushes) No I don't!**

Yeah… Sure you don't.

…**Now that I think about it, I did hear this rumor once…**

Oh? What is this rumor?

…**Um. Well, I heard that Yuri 'experimented' one time.**

What do you mean by 'experimented'?

…**With Flynn… (shudders)**

…

**Raven?**

…

**Raven? Anyone home?**

… (collapses)

**Ha! That'll teach him to meddle around! (laughs)**

* * *

A/N: Poor Raven. He even suffers mental torture. So, just that everyone knows, this fic will not endorse/bash any couples of Vesperia (although bashing may be done in the name of good, wholesome humor), even though I do have my preferences. Some pairings may be hinted at, but that's about it. Well, please review!


	11. Princess Rita

A/N: Welcome back. I do not own Vesperia, but please enjoy the skit!

Conditions: The following titles must be equipped: True Knight (Yuri), Golden Soldier (Karol), Imperial Knights Captain (Raven), Guardian of the Truth (Judith), Heroic Actress (Estelle), Spotlight Hog (Rita) That's a lot of titles! XD

Who's Who: Yuri is Normal, **Estelle is Bold**, _Karol is Italics_, Rita is Underlined, **_Raven is Bold and Italics_**, _J__udith is Italics and Underlined_

* * *

**Princess Rita**

Who decided I had to wear this outfit Flynn gave me!?

_If I'm wearing this armor, how am I to show off my beautiful body?_

_**Oh, the mutiny! (cries) **_

Put a sock in it, old man.

_I like being in this armor Nan made!_

_**I bet you would, kid. Now someone tell me why I'm dressed like that Schwann fella?**_

**That was my doing. I thought it'd be fun if we all wore armor, just like Flynn! And I do love my prince outfit, armor and all!**

Well, that explains today's outfits, but what about Rita? Last I checked, none of her outfits had any armor.

**You'll see…**

(Enters) Who the hell chose my princess costume as my outfit for the day!?

**I did! I thought it'd be fun if we all wore armor today, but since you don't have any, I thought you could be the princess!**

Estelle, I'm no princess; I'm a mage and researcher. You're the true princess.

**Perhaps, but for today, I thought we'd do something different. You get to be the princess, Rita, and as your loyal knight, I shall do as you command. (gets on one knee)**

_(grins) I, Lady Judith, also pledge my allegiance alongside Lady Estelle to you, Princess Rita. I shall follow your every whim. (gets on one knee)_

Really? (grins) Are the boys going to do the same?

**_Oh, boy…_**

_Ugh… Raven, you thinking what I'm thinking?_

**_Yup. Let's get out of here before Rita gets us. (Both attempt to escape)_**

(grabs both Raven and Karol) And just where do you two think you're going?

_Oh, come on Yuri! You know this is going to end bad for all of us!_

_**Come on, Yuri! We should bail while we still can!**_

I may not like it, but I'm smart enough to know that running ain't gonna solve a thing; besides, if I tried to run, Rita would probably hit me in the face with a Fire Ball; same for you two.

_(gulps) You do have a point…_

**_(sweatdrop) The lesser of two evils, eh? Fine… I don't want my handsome face fried._**

Princess Rita, I, Sir Yuri, along with Sirs Karol and Raven, pledge my allegiance to you. (All three get down on one kneee)

(grins) Even though I'm stuck in this stupid outfit, I think I'm going to like this…

* * *

A/N: Rita as a princess? Boy, that's a scary thought. Scarier than her being a villain. XD Now, review please! :D


	12. Roughing It

A/N: I don't own Vesperia; just the crazy ideas for these skits.

Conditions: You've used seven or more Mats, Simple Tents, Tents, and/or Barriers before sleeping at an inn.

Who's Who: Raven is Normal, **Judith is Bold**, _Estelle is Italics_

* * *

**Roughing It**

Oh! My back! (moans)

**I'm so tired…**

_I'm not feeling good myself._

When was the last time we slept in a bed?

_At least a week._

Who's bright idea was to camp out anyways?

**I don't even remember anymore. I need a bed so I can get my beauty sleep.**

_Due to being raised in the castle, I've slept in the best beds in the world. Compared to them, camping is like spending time in the dungeons._

Hell, I'll take the dungeons to the wild; at least I can catch some okay sleep that way.

**I say that when we get to the next town, we call dibs on the inn and kick the others out; make them suffer like we have.**

_Judith! That's not nice!_

Do you wish to join them outside or get a decent bed?

…_I say finder's keepers, loser's weepers!_

Atta girl!

**A wise decision.**

* * *

A/N: Who besides me can see these three having a rough time of it camping? Please review!


	13. Rita's Secret Stash

A/N: Yay! I've managed to surpass the accursed FF.N login glitch to provide this skit! That, or FF.N is back up in proper working order. Regarless, I celebrate with a new skit. Remember, ladies and gentlemen, I do not own Vesperia.

Conditions: Rita uses Gold Cat at least three times in one battle.

Who's Who: Rita is normal, **Karol is Bold**, _Raven is Italics_

* * *

**Rita's Secret Stash**

**Rita, you know that Gold Cat spell of yours, right?**

Yeah. What about it, runt?

**Where does all the gold it shoots out come from? And where does it go? **

_I would like to know that answer as well. That's free money flying out there!_

Well, the Gald comes from the old man's wallet.

_WHAT!? That's MY money!?_

Not really. The Cat is not really shooing out money; that's condensed aer.

_(gasps) You almost gave this old man a heart attack! Don't pull my leg like that!_

**Oh, I see. Then, once the spell is over, the 'coins' diffuse back into the atmosphere.**

_Hm… Hey, Rita?_

What is it, old man?

_How long can the coins stay solid?_

About a good twelve hours, if I wanted them to. Why?

_Think you can use that spell to increase ol' Raven's piggy bank so he can have fun with poker and the ladies?_

I'm not a bank, you money-grubbing freak! (Punches Raven)

_(Swirly eyes) Oh, look at all those Gold Cats…._

**Raven… you're one of a kind.**

* * *

A/N: Haven't you always wondered where those gold coins come from and why the party doesn't cash in? Well, now you know. Review, please!


	14. Trio of Pranksters

A/N: No reviews for the last chapter? Aw.... Anyways, I don't own Vesperia. Please enjoy!

Conditions: This plays when you're in Mantaic after you gain Ba'ul's Horn.

Who's Who: Yuri is Normal, **Raven is Bold**, _Repede is Italics_, Karol is Underlined, _**Rita is Bold and Italics**_, _Judith is Italics and Underlined_

* * *

**Trio of Pranksters**

Hey, old man.

**Yeah? What is it?**

We just got our hands on some interesting information.

_Woof!_

**Oh? What info is that?**

We hear that Judith's swimming in the lake right now.

**(perverse giggle) Oh, reallyyyyyyyyyyyyy??? She in a bikini?**

Actually, from all the complaints the villagers have been giving us, it seems like she's only in her birthday suit.

**(gasps) Boy! You tellin' me the truth!?**

Yup! But you may wanna hurry; I hear Rita's getting pissed at Judy 'flaunting it', as she puts it.

_Woof!_

**(gasps) No! (looks around) I'll be right back boys; ol' Raven's got some 'personal business' to attend to. (leaves)**

Hook, line, and sinker.

Oh, poor Raven's going to be in for a surprise when he gets to the water.

_Woof!_

Let's see. It should happen in 3, 2, 1… (explosion off screen)

**(runs in) Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! I swear! I didn't want to see YOU of all people, honest! (runs off)**

_**(runs in and growls) I'm going to kill you, you perverse scum bag! NO ONE sees me naked and gets away with it! Stalagmite!**_

**(off screen) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!**

_**I'm not done with you yet! Come back here! (runs off)**_

Man, we're good.

Hahahahaha! Oh, Raven….

_Woof!_

_(enters) Did I miss anything?_

* * *

Yuri has earned the title of "Master Prankster": He is capable of pulling the wool over anyone's eyes. Literally.

Karol has earned the title of "Prankster-in-Training": One learning the ways of comedy from the master.

Repede has earned the title of "Prankster's Sidekick": The loyal sidekick who enjoys pranks just as much, if not more, than his partner.

Raven has earned the title of "Prankster's Victim": A poor sap who got duped by the master. And it won't be the last time, either.

A/N: Thanks to johnnyd2 for inspiring this idea. johnny, I'm sorry that I was unable to do your idea for a Vesperia one-shot. (I don't write lemons or limes. XP) I am unable to write what you wanted me to write; I hope this sorta makes up for it.


	15. Luck vs Skill

A/N: Before we begin, let me just say the following: I do not own Vesperia. Now, please enjoy.

Conditions: You've completed Secret Mission 17. (Raven's Rain arte strikes Yeager in the chest when his guard is broken, after he's revealed his Hermes blastia.)

Who's Who: Yuri is Normal, **Raven is Bold**, _Ju__dith is Italics_, Rita is Underlined

* * *

**Luck vs. Skill**

Damn, old man. I knew you were good, but hitting Yeager's Hermes blastia dead on? You must've been trained for years.

**Haha! I am good, aren't I?**

Nope. I just call you lucky.

**Luck? Yes, I'll admit that ol' Raven's lucky, but it was skill that got the task done.**

You, skilled? Please. The day you have any skill is the day I dress like Judith.

**Then I suggest you get a costume change immediately. (grins)**

Hell no! You're just a lucky duck! Nothing more!

**I'm skilled, dammit!**

Lucky!

**Skilled!**

_(Enters) What's up?_

(Sweatdrop) The kids are fighting again.

Lucky!

**Skilled!**

_Perhaps I should teach them a lesson. (Slyly grins)_

If only it were that easy, Judy…

* * *

A/N: Secret Mission 17... The most DREADED of all 23 secret missions... I hated that mission and I still do... You have to time it just right. However, I did learn of a way to do it, thanks to YouTube. When Yeager reveals his blastia, set everyone to defend. Send Yuri into Overlimit and have him spam Destruction Field on Yeager until you get a Guard Break. Then switch over to Raven, send him into OL, get in front of Yeager, and start spamming Rain. You'll know when it works when Yeager falls, gets up and says "Congratulations... Damn!" It took me several tries to get it right. When I finally did, he was below 20,000 HP (On Unknown Difficulty), but it was well worth it. I cannot tell you how happy I was. I was like 'TAKE THAT!' Anyways, thanks to Shiankumo Bani for the idea!


	16. Victory Pose!

A/N: Welcome to a new skit! Please enjoy, and remember that this humble author has no claims to Vesperia whatsoever other than a copy of the game.

Conditions: Karol, Estelle, Rita, and Judith have been the fighting party for at least ten consecutive battles and you get the 'Victory Pose' battle ending. (All four assume the same stance)

Who's Who: Yuri is Normal, **Raven is Bold**, _Karol is Italics_, Rita is Underlined,_ Judith is Italics and Underlined_, and **Estelle is Bold and Underlined**.

* * *

**Victory Pose!**

_Victory Pose! (Assumes Pose)_

_Okay! (Assumes Pose)_

**Okay! (Assumes Pose)**

Okay! (Assumes Pose)

**How does the kid do that?**

Do what, old man?

**Get those girls to do that pose! How does he do it!?**

How the hell should I know?

**Oh, come on! He even got Rita to do it!**

I think that's more Estelle's doing, old man.

**But still!**

However... If I had to really guess, I'd go with the fact that Karol's a kid. Girls can't resist the charm of a little kid, not even Rita.

**Oh? (grins) Perhaps I should have the kid hang with me more often, then.**

Yeah… You go ahead and do that, old man. Good luck with that.

* * *

A/N: Oh, dear. Seems like Raven's gonna use Karol to pick up ladies... XD Review, please!


	17. Another One Bites the Dust

A/N: I do not own Vepseria. Please enjoy the following skit.

Conditions: You must've defeated Fenrir before fighting Gusios. Also, you must've defeated all of the Giganto monsters up to this point (seven of them), including Fenrir.

Who's Who: Yuri is Normal, _Judith is Italics_, **Karol is Bold**, Nan is Underlined

* * *

**Another One Bites the Dust**

_And another one bites the dust._

How many does that make now? Six? Seven?

_I have no clue._

How… How did… How did you…

**How did we what, Nan?**

How did you defeat one of the Giganto monsters!? They're the toughest monsters of Terca Lumires! Not event the Hunting Blades stand a chance against them! Yet, you took it down like it was nothing!

I dunno. We fight 'em, we slay 'em; simple as that. I don't really worry about the how.

_They're not as tough as their reputation leads them to be. We should know; we've slain several of them._

Several!? Exactly how many are you talking about, Krityan?

_I think Karol knows, right?_

**Oh! I do. Let's see… There was the Hermit Drill in the Wesand of Cados, the Medusa Butterfly in the Sands of Korgorh, the Pterobac at Mt. Temza, the Brucis at the Egothar Forest, the Brutal aka Lord of the Beasts near Deidon Hold, the Poseidon at Zaude, and now the Fenrir here in the Erealumen Crystalllands.**

Impossible! You're telling me that you've slain seven of the nine Giganto monsters!?

That's what we're telling you. You can believe us or not; it's your choice.

Wow…

**So, what do you think, Nan?**

Well… I think you've gotten better, that's for sure. But you've still got a long way to go, Karol.

******I don't mind. As long as I have my friends, I can go as far as I need to.**

_And don't forget, you have Brave Vesperia as well._

Yeah, you have Brave Vesperia and the friends you've made on this journey.

**Yes, I do. In the name of the brightest star of the night sky, we of Brave Vesperia will continue to grow and slay all the Giganto monsters!**

(whispers) Good luck, Karol...

* * *

A/N: Can anyone figure out where I got this skit title from? Hint: Think music. Also, who besides me thinks that there should've been some skits with Nan in them while Brave Vesperia was in the Crystallands? Also, I DO take skit requests, people. It's just that I have nearly two dozen skits on standby already and I choose which skit to post at random. However, I do promise that the next skit will be a reader-suggested one! And if anyone's wondering about the last two Giganto Monsters, they're called Griffin and Chimera Butterfly. Griffin is located on the world map just east of Yumanju. Chimera Butterfly is in the Quoi Woods, but you need the LV. 4 Sorcerer's Ring to get to it.


	18. Pervert in Training

A/N: I do not own Vesperia whatsoever. Also, please keep all perverse people (fictional and real) at least 100 feet from the following skit.

Conditions: You've paid the 300,000 gald needed to rest at the spa and saw the corresponding cutscene.

Who's Who: Karol is Normal, **Raven is Bold**, _Rita is Italicized_, Judith is Underlined

* * *

**Pervert-in-Training**

Raven… Why am I here again?

**Shhh! Quiet! We don't want the girls to hear us!**

But why are we peeping on the girls?

**Because, kid, you are a man, and as a fellow man, I have to teach you the ways of... 'appreciating women.'**

…By peeping at Rita and Judith bathing through a hole in the fence?

**Yes! Now come here and look!**

I don't know… (is grabbed) Hey!

**(forces Karol to look) Watch and be amazed!**

Whoa! That's Judith!? She's… She's amazing! WOW!

**And Rita?**

Nan has more of a figure than Rita! Rita's so… flat…

**Ha ha! That's more like it!**

…Why are they facing this way?

**What?**

Rita's saying something…

**What's she saying?**

"…greedy waters, rise up and storm…" …Oh Crap!

**Run away!**

Too late!

**No! Augh!(Both are swept away by Tidal Wave)**

_(enters with Judith) Ha! That'll teach those damn perverts to spy on me! And what the hell was all that about Nan having a better figure than me? I'm much better looking that that boomerang-throwing, monster-obsessed psycho!_

If they really wanted to see me in the nude that badly, all they had to do is ask; I would've given them a… 'private viewing.'

_(sweatdrop) Have you no modesty at all, Judith?_

* * *

Karol has earned the title 'Pervert-in-Training'- One who is learning the art of 'appreciating the feminine form.'

Raven has earned the title of 'Pervert Master' - I'm not a pervert; I'm a pervert master!

Judith has earned the title of 'Shameless' - You are not ashamed of anything, not even walking about in the nude.

Judith really has no shame at all, does she? Alas, poor Karol. Being corrupted by the old man, just to see it all end with one Tidal Wave... What a way to go. Thank you to Jean-Hime for the idea! And like I promise, this was a viewer-suggested idea! Keep sending them in!


	19. Magic Touch

A/N: So, I was asked why Yuri was not in the last skit. The reason? He was in this one. This is a sequel to the previous skit. :D I am not Bandai Namco, so I do not own Vesperia, but please enjoy my skits nonetheless.

Conditions: This skit immediately plays after 'Pervert-in-Training.'

Who's Who: Yuri is Normal, **Estelle is Bold**, _Karol is Italics_, and Raven is Underlined

* * *

**Magic Touch**

Ugh…

**Yuri? What's wrong?**

All these battles have made my muscles very sore.

**Here. Why don't you let me help you?**

Estelle, healing artes don't work on easing soreness.

**I wasn't going to use them; I have something else in mind. (Takes off Yuri's shirt)**

What are you… Oh! That… That feels good. Could you go a little lower?

**Sure. Wow, Yuri. You're all tense. You need to relax and enjoy this.**

Oh! Estelle, how did you learn how to do this?

**I read it in a book.**

Must've been a good book… Keep going; this feels wonderful!

**I'm glad this is helping; it makes me happy.**

Thank you, Estelle… Do you hear something?

**I think so. It sounds like a combination of flowing water and screams.**

You don't think that… (Water rushes in and knocks them over; Karol and Raven come in with the water.)

**Ugh…**

What the hell!? Karol!? Raven!? What the hell happened!?

_(coughs) Raven dragged me along on… (cough) one of his 'sessions' at the springs. Rita caught us… (cough) and this is the end result._

**Karol! I'm so ashamed!**

Oh? Then, why, if I may ask, are you and Yuri in here alone, Yuri himself shirtless? (grins)

**(Blushes) I was only massaging Yuri's back! He was tense and sore!**

Yeah, so lay off, old man. Or do I need to tell Rita you were trying to peek on Estelle as well?

(Waves arms) No no! I'm good!

_Why am I always dragged into such things…_

* * *

Well, that's what Yuri was up to; getting a massage from Estelle. :D What? Were you thinking they were doing something else? ;P Also, you gotta wonder why Estelle was made a masseuse in the game; I think it's because she's real good at it. Thanks to Shiankumo Bani for inspiring me to do this. So, review please!


	20. What the Heck is That? Take Two

A/N: I'm on a sequel kick, so here's the sequel to one of my favorite skits. Enjoy, and remember, I don't own Vesperia!

Conditions: You must've seen 'What the Heck is That!?', skit #5.

Who's Who: Rita is Normal, **Estelle is Bold**, _Raven is Italics_, Yuri is Underlined

* * *

**What the Heck is That!? Take Two**

(enters) Estelle! Estelle!

**What is it, Rita?**

I did it! After so much hard work, I finally managed to perfect Indignation!

**You did!?**

Yeah, I did; after all, I am THE Rita Mordio. You wanna see?

**Yes, please!**

(laughs) Ok, here we go! Ahem… I, who stand in the full light of the heavens, command thee who opens the Gates of Hell! (The skies fill with dark clouds)

_(enters) Hello, ladies._

_**Raven, shhh! Rita's doing something!**_

_Eh?_

Come forth divine lightning! This ends now! (The clouds spark)

**(looks up) Ooh! Ooh! This is it!**

_(looks up) What the heck is that!?_

INDIGNATION! (A gigantic bolt of lightning falls from the sky)

**Yay! (claps)**

_AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Indignation strikes Raven, causing an explosion)_

**Ohmigosh! Raven!**

I wasn't aiming for him. Really, I wasn't, even though the result is not unwanted; what happened?

(runs in) What happened; I heard an explosion!

**Rita successfully used Indignation and it got Raven!**

Yeah. If I had to hypothesize about what happen, I'd say his Hermes blastia acted as a lightning rod.

Is the old man still alive?

_(swirly eyes) This old man… he played one…_

Surprisingly, he is.

**Don't worry; I'll heal you! Bring back this soul from the abyss of death! Resurrection!**

_(swirly eyes) Ooh… look at all the pretty ladies…_

Heh. He'll be fine.

Is there nothing you can't live through, old man?

* * *

Poor Raven, he gets no love. XD Did anyone recognize the chant Rita used for Indignation? This time, the chant came from Tales of the Abyss! :D Please review!


	21. Zagi's Final Mystery

A/N: I do NOT own Vesperia. I wish I did, though.

Conditions: This plays after you've defeated Zagi for the final time in Tarqaron. Also, Rita must've learned the Levitation skill.

Who's Who: Yuri is Normal, **Raven is Bold**, _Judith is Italics_, Rita is Underlined, **Karol is Bold and Underlined**

* * *

**Zagi's Final Mystery**

**Something's been buggin' me.**

What do you mean, old man?

**Exactly how did Zagi get to Tarqaron? It's in the sky, dammit!**

That's an interesting question.

_Could he have been a stowaway on the Fiertia?_

No. Either Tokunaga or one of us would've seen him if he was on the ship.

Maybe he was in Aspio when Tarqaron took to the skies.

That would make sense, especially because of that blastia of his. He had to go somewhere to upgrade it; Aspio would have been the best place to do it.

**You think Duke could've brought him here?**

_I don't see Duke working with someone like Zagi._

**(Snaps fingers) I got it! He used his bodhi blastia to fly up here, like Rita!**

Idiot. The Levetation skill only allows someone to float a few feet off the ground; it can't take someone several thousand feet up! (Smacks Karol)

**Ow! It was only an idea, Rita!**

_But I guess we'll never know now, seeing as how he's dead._

Yeah. Besides, I never wanna think about that nutjob ever again.

* * *

A/N: That is a good question. Exactly HOW did Zagi get to Tarqaron? The world may never know...


	22. I Can't Take It Anymore!

A/N: What's up? I don't own Vesperia, but please enjoy.

Conditions: None

Who's Who: Karol is Normal, **Estelle is Bold**, _Rita is Italics_

* * *

**I Can't Take It Anymore!**

Augh! It hurts!

**Karol! What's wrong? Let me heal you! (Heals Karol)**

Ooo!

**It didn't work!? Karol, please tell me what's wrong!**

I… I have to go to the bathroom!

**Is that is? Then why don't you go?**

I haven't seen a bathroom anywhere! Have you!?

**Now that you mention it, I haven't. I wonder why…**

Augh!

_(Enters) Why the hell is the kid screaming in pain?_

**Karol needs to go to the bathroom!**

_Then he should just go behind that bush and take care of 'business.'_

Rita! I can't go doing that!

**That's indecent!**

_Hey. You gotta do what you gotta do in this world of ours._

* * *

This has bugged me for awhile: How are people suppose to conduct their 'business' in ToV if there's nowhere to take care of it? Do you have any idea? And Rita acts all nonchalant about it...

On another note, have you guys hear the rumors of the PS3 getting a port of Vesperia? And that's not all. This port is said to have all new stuff like new animated scenes, new gear, new dialogue, and even a brand new playable character! I'm not sure whether to be happy or upset (It WAS posted on April 1. DX) Of course, it's yet to be proven true or false, so all I can do for now is wait... What I do know is that if its true, Namdai (Namco Bandai) better do something to make it up to us 360 owners, like make the new stuff downloadable content! Now that I have that out of my system, please review!


	23. Opening Comments

A/N: I don't own Vesperia. Enjoy today's skit for it is special!

Conditions: You watch the Anime Intro via the Movie Player V.

Who's Who: Yuri is Normal, **Estelle is Bold**, _Karol is Italics_, Rita is Underlined, **_Raven is Bold and Italics_**, **Judith is Bold and Underlined**, _Repede is Italics and Underlined_, **_Kowz Kid is Bold, Italics, and Underlined_** (Eight People! :O)

* * *

**-Opening Comments-**

What the world is this? I don't remember most of this happening, at least the way they're presented here.

What the hell? I go from happy to badass to depressed! What's up with that?

_Wah! Nan nearly cut my head off!_

**_Look at me going toe-to-toe with Tison there!_**

**I'm confused. Why am I twirling around in a field of beautiful flowers?**

**I must admit, I like the part where I'm riding Ba'ul. I also like the part where I'm handling that golem.**

**_I do too, Judith darlin'. I get to see ALL KINDS of things as well, especially this one part where we get to look up your…_**

Shut up! (Punches Raven)

**_Aaa! (swirly eyes)_**

**_I wanna know why the hell I'm doing all the work in this thing! Flynn, Zagi, Yeager, AND the twins Gauche and Droite! And I'm fighting them all by myself!_**

_I wanna know why Flynn is in this a lot! It's not like he's a member of Brave Vesperia or something…_

I wanna know where that logo came from! You know, that logo that showed up where Yuri and Repede were at Relewiese! Why is it there?

**Tales of… Vesperia? …Shouldn't it be 'Tales of Brave Vesperia'?**

_**Who's singing that song that is playing with the movie? I bet she's beautiful.**_

Someone shut him up already!

_**Aah! Don't hurt me!**_

What I wanna know is which one of us has this twisted crap between their ears! Hey, kid!

**_I'm a Kowz, not a kid._**

Whatever. Tell me, can you tell us which one of us had that… thing inside their head?

**_Well, give me a moment. (Tinkers with it) Okay, got it._**

So, where did it come from?

**_According to the Movie Player V, the last movie came from… the dog._**

Repede!?

The mutt!?

_Woof!_

**_All this from the mind of man's best friend? That, I didn't expect._**

**This is unique…**

**Repede has an interesting… imagination…**

_I didn't see this coming._

_Woof Woof!_

* * *

A/N: Seriously. Remember the Movie Player at Nam Cobada? The Kowz said that it uses the memories of the people using it to construct the images and, yet, the opening credits can be seen. Where did they come from? I believe it came from Repede. Oh, and YAY for fourth-wall breaking!

On a different note, the A/N at the end of the last chapter? It's been confirmed. There IS going to be a PS3 version of Vesperia, with a brand new playable character. Her name is Patty Fruel and is apparently a pirate. And Patty is just the beginning; more spoken dialogue, new Mystic Arte cut-ins, new Mystic Artes, new moves, new items, new cutscnes... Damn. PS3 owners are so lucky. You can learn about all of this at abyssalchronicles (dot) com, which I'm sure some of you go visit. Also, they better bring this new content to the 360! And this means I better start researching about Patty and other things, for they will be sure to affect Skit Player V2...


	24. Cool Down

A/N: Normally, I don't like posting when the other skit fics post, but I'll make an exception. Remember, Vesperia isn't mine.

Conditions: Rita uses one or more of her water spells (Champagne, Splash, Aqua Laser, Freeze Lancer, Tidal Wave, Diffusional Drive) in battle and Repede is in the battle with her.

Who's Who: Repede is Normal, **Rita is Bold**

* * *

**Cool Down**

WOOF!

**What do you want?**

(Whines)

**What's got you all weird, dog?**

(Shakes)

**Augh! What the!? I'm all wet now!**

(Whines)

**Oh, I get it. The dog's afraid of water, eh? Well, because you got me wet, I'm initiating some payback! O caprice of innocent waters! Champagne! (Casts spell)**

(Gets wet) (Whines)

**Take that!**

Grr…

**Oh, what's wrong, dog? Upset that you're all drenched?**

WOOF! (lunges at Rita)

**Waah! Get off me, you stupid mutt! Waah!**

* * *

Thanks to Hakkyou000 for the idea! Please review!


	25. Scattered Shards

A/N: I no own Vesperia. And yay for going 25 skits strong!

Conditions: Occurs right after a battle.

Who's Who: Yuri is Normal, **Estelle is Bold**

* * *

**Scattered Shards**

**My goodness! There it is again!**

What's there again, Estelle?

**Shards of glass. After every battle, I find pieces scattered all over.**

Now that you mention it, I have noticed something.

**Oh, what did you notice?**

Well, whenever we get into a battle, I could swear that I hear glass shattering; multiple times if we encounter more than one group of enemies.

**So, glass breaks whenever we enter battle and these shards are the result of that, right?**

Makes sense.

**Yes; however, questions are left unanswered. Where does the glass come from? Who or what is shattering the glass? Why is it being shattered?**

Estelle, I don't think we should worry about that.

**We can't just leave this be! With all this glass, someone could cut their foot!**

Wonderful. Inspector Estelle is on yet another mystery…

* * *

The screen shatters every battle! And since the glass doesn't appear on the floor in front of the TV, it has to go somewhere... And yay for more fourth wall breaking! :D


	26. Fulfilling A Promise

A/N: I don't own Vesperia at all. But, please enjoy.

Conditions: You must visit Ehmead Hill after the Shrine of Baction, but before boarding the Heracles.

Who's Who: Yuri is Normal, **Karol is Bold**, _Rita is Italics_, Judith is Underlined

* * *

**Fulfilling A Promise**

_Yuri, care to tell me what the hell we're doing here at Ehmead Hill?_

I'm fulfilling a promise I made a long time ago.

To whom, Yuri?

…Raven.

_Raven!? Why the hell are you fulfilling a promise to that traitor?_

…Even though he betrayed us, in the end, he sacrificed himself so that Brave Vesperia could continue the fight and rescue Estelle. At the very least, I owe it to him to fulfill a promise I made him long ago.

**Wait a second. Are you referring to…**

Yes, I am. I… no, WE owe Raven that much.

…_I suppose you're right._

(Pulls out random stone) Would this make an appropriate gravestone?

That works. Now, Karol, could you engrave the following onto it? (whispers)

…**You sure you want that, Yuri?**

Raven would appreciate one last joke.

**Okay, Yuri. (does the carving) Done. Did I do it right?**

You sure did. Good job.

'_Raven: Here lies the world's biggest sap.'? HA! That's the old man, alright!_

Is this some sort of inside joke?

You can say that. Rita, read on; there's more.

'_But he was Brave Vesperia's most trusted sap.' …I didn't know you were so poetic, Yuri._

I say that sums up Raven quite well.

**Let's pay our respects to him.**

…_I suppose so._

(whispers) Raven, I hope that whatever hell you're in, you have all the lovely ladies you desire.

* * *

Poor Raven... Do you guys remember in Keiv Moc when Yuri said that he'd put that 'biggest sap' part on Raven's grave? I think this would be a touching way to fulfill that. Anyways, please review and send in ideas! Contrary to what you may think, I am working on ideas given to me.


	27. Exhausted Wolf

A/N: Hello all! And please enjoy!

Conditions: Yuri has used 'Savage Wolf Fury', his Mystic Arte, at least three times in one battle.

Who's Who: Yuri is normal, **Estelle is Bold**, _Judith is Italics

* * *

_

**Exhausted Wolf**

Hah…. Hah….

**Yuri, are you okay?**

I'm… fine… Estelle…

**No, you're not! Let me heal you!**

_Estelle, your healing artes aren't going to work on exhaustion; only rest can fix that._

It's okay… Estelle. I… just… pushed myself… too hard… in that last battle…

_I would think so; you used your finishing move a lot in that battle. Not even I go that far in battle._

**Yuri, you need to rest! You could get sick!**

Fine… I could… use the sleep… anyways… (collapses)

**Yuri!**

_He's okay; he's only sleeping. He'll be fine when he wakes up._

**Okay… But I'm staying by his side to make sure he'll be fine.**

_Got it. I'll go get some water and a gel for him, for when he wakes up. (leaves)_

**(whispers) Yuri, you shouldn't push yourself so hard. It's okay to rely on us, you know…

* * *

**

Seriously. I would think that using your Mystic Arte would tire you out after using it several times. Happens to Schwann and Alexei, so why not Yuri? And you KNOW that Yuri can easily use his MA a lot in battle due to 'Shining Fang Spamming' (Shining Fang, Shining Dragon Swarm, Shining Fang Drop) and his Tension skills. Or use a lot of Limit Bottles. Either works. Thanks to Mieu for the idea!


	28. Tips on Invincibility

A/N: First off, I am no longer Lunardragon2607. I am now Dragon's Shadow. Secondly, I do not own Vesperia. D:

Conditions: Repede must've used the 'Gale Dog' arte one thousand (1000) times. Also, Estelle must know Force Field.

Who's Who: Yuri is Normal, Judith is Bold, Repede is Italics.

* * *

**Tips on Invincibility**

_Woof! (Uses Gale Dog)_

**My, my. Somebody loves using that particular arte.**

Well, why wouldn't he? Gale Dog distracts the enemy, making Repede invulnerable for five seconds.

**Yes, I can see that. Rather useful in a tight spot.**

_Woof woof!_

Yeah. With that, Repede can evade anything. Swords, axes, spears, hammers, knives, fists, arrows, spells… Hell, he can even dodge Mystic Artes!

**I wonder; do any of us have anything like Repede's Gale Dog?**

Well, if I recall, Estelle has something similar. What she usually does is go into Overlimit and spam Force Field. Thanks to a special skill of hers, if she gets lucky, the effects of Force Field, which render the target invincible for ten seconds, last for the duration of the battle. Very useful for the 100-man melee.

_Woof!_

**So, if she uses Force Field enough times, the skill will trigger, making Force Field last?**

Right.

**So, what's this skill of hers, Yuri?**

I don't recall the name, but I think it's something only Estelle can use.

**Aw… I'd love to be invincible.**

I bet you would. Then you wouldn't have to hold back in battle, slaughtering all in your path.

**Hmm… maybe… (Winks)**

_Awoo!

* * *

_

I just gave you guys two major gamebreakers. One is Repede and his Gale Dog arte. The other is Estelle's Force Field Spamming. The Skill you need to make Force Field last is called Eternal Support. Thanks to ThundercryGryphon for the idea!

Also, I have a friend from DA and FF. She's looking to make some money, so she's taking commissions on DA. I got a freebie from here in exchange for advertising, and that pic is that of Yuri and Judith! :D Here's a link to the pic she drew me: http://lunardragon2607 (dot) deviantart (dot) com/art/Yudith-by-ladystarwing-120157787  
And here's a link to her: ladystarwing (dot) deviantart (dot) com. So, if you like what you see, go to her and send in a commission!


	29. Lost Piece of Childhood

A/N: Hi everyone! As usual, I don't own Vesperia. And I doubt I ever will.

Conditions: You must be at the Blade Drifts.

Who's Who: Karol is Normal, **Judith is Bold,** _Rita is Italics,_ Estelle is Underlined

* * *

**Lost Piece of Childhood**

Hey! We should build a snowman!

**What's a snowman?**

(Gasps) You don't know what a snowman is!?

A snowman is a statue of a person made out of snow. It is typically made up of three large balls of snow. The face is usually made of coal and carrots. The arms tend to be limbs from a tree. A top hat and a scarf are usually added to the snowman as well. Families tend to build them together during the winter for fun.

**Well, I've never built a snowman.**

You must be joking! Estelle, you've built a snowman, especially since you know all about them!

I was never let out of the castle, so no.

This must be a dream… Rita!

_What do you want?_

Tell me that you've made a snowman!

_Nope; too busy doing research to do such a thing._

(turns white) How…

Karol, are you okay?

…

**Karol?**

…Okay! I've decided; we're building a snowman! Right now!

_Here? Kid, are you serious?_

Yes I'm serious! Estelle, get some wood!

I'm on it! (exits)

Judith, go get a carrot, hat, and scarf from Raven!

**Okay. (exits)**

Rita! Go get us some coal!

_What did you say? (growls)_

Uh… I'll go find it instead…

* * *

If the Blade Drifts weren't an icy graveyard, I'd so go there and make a snowman! Please review!


	30. I'll Face Myself

A/N: Haven't gotten any reviews recently. Have I lost my touch? Anyways, while I wait for my ToV one-shot to go through the betaing process (the reason why updates are behind on this), I'd give you this. Remember all, I don't own ToV, nor do I own Persona [You'll see what I mean. ;)]

Conditions: You must've fought Schwann in the Labyrinth of Memories and Raven was one of the four who fought him.

Who's Who: Raven in Normal, **Karol is Bold**, _Estelle is Italics_, Rita is Underlined, _**Judith is Bold and Italics**_

**I'll Face Myself**

Well, now I know why everyone thinks I'm that Schwann fella; he's almost as good lookin' as ol' Raven!

**I found it… awkward seeing Raven and Schwann duke it out**.

_It was as if Raven was fighting himself or his doppleganger._

I suppose you could call Schwann Raven's 'shadow.' But, how did he come to be?

_**Well this place… this 'world'… is constructed from our memories, so…**_

Schwann was created due to our memories and inner thoughts of him!

**Schwann was here due to us!? Because of our minds!?**

_If that's the case, we may end up fighting anyone or anything we've encountered on our journey, or even before then…_

Don't worry about it! Just use the power of imagination to make them weaklings!

…Like that would work.

_**Anyways, let's keep going.**_

_Yeah!_

**Yeah!** (Judith, Karol, Rita, and Estelle depart)

Fighting myself… Never thought that'd happen. I wonder if I'll see Casey here…

I'm a big Persona fan. XD If you are too, tell me if you can spot the Persona references in this skit. Anyways, please review and leave ideas! Also, I've got a one-shot coming for you guys soon! I'll post another skit when it's ready to go!


	31. Fallen Angel

A/N: Welcome to a new skit! I don't own Vesperia, or Symphonia. (You'll see what I mean. :P) And be sure to read the announcement at the end!

Conditions: You must've fought and defeated the "Traitor to Heaven" (coughKratosAurioncough) in the Labyrinth of Memories. Also, you have the Flamberge in your possession.

Who's Who: Yuri is Normal, **Estelle is Bold,** _Rita is Italics._

* * *

**Fallen Angel**

Damn. That guy was tough!

**He was probably the strongest swordsman we've ever fought.**

_Just who was that guy!?_

**Well, according to that book we got, his name was 'Kratos Aurion'. He was said to be the greatest of all swordsmen. He was also suppose to be quite skilled in magic as well.**

_That's odd. Our opponent didn't use any magic other than First Aid and that Mystic Arte of his. I think he called it Shining Bind._

I'm actually kinda glad he didn't. Last thing we needed was for him to throw so much more at us.

_Estelle, what else does that book say about this 'Kratos'?_

**(Scans book) Well, according to this book, he supposedly betrayed his goddess and his old friends all to protect his son.**

_Betraying all for the sake of his son? How stupid!_

**I think that's so sweet! I don't know if I'd have the courage to do that.**

Well, he was protecting his family. I'd do the same.

**It also says that once his son was safe, 'Kratos' ascended into the heavens once more, never seeing his son again.**

_What an idiot! Doing all that just to leave him in the end!? What a jerk!_

**The book also says that two years after 'Kratos' left, his son, named 'Lloyd', also seemingly betrayed his friends and turned evil just to protect the world.**

_Like father, like son..._

There was one other thing: my Flamberge reacted oddly whenever I got near that swordsman.

**Why would it do that?**

_Perhaps they were both drawing on the same type of aer or something…_

Who knows? All I know is that we kicked his butt.

_Yeah! We should leave that alone!_

**But knowing is half the story!**

* * *

Man, I can't tell you how happy I was to fight Kratos as the Bonus Boss! :D Too bad he didn't have his arsenal of spells (Eruption, Grave, Thunder Blade, Air Thrust, Judgment, and others). If he had those spells, well, he'd be that much more badass. :D And Cam Clarke voicing him once more? EPIC WIN. Thanks to Judgement Zero for the idea! Oh, and in case you guy's didn't know, Flamberge was Kratos' signature sword from Tales of Symphonia. :D

In other news, I now have a ToV one-shot posted! It's titled 'Knightly Confessions' and it's a sequel to my other ToV one-shot 'Filling the Void'. It's much better written and of a higher quality that my previous works, so check it out, especially if you're a fan of Sodia! Sodia needs more love here!


	32. We Are SO Lost!

A/N: I have to catch up to the rival skit fic in terms of numbers, which is why this is early. Oh, and I don't own the franchise. D:

Conditions: After you clear the Atherum, you head for the Yuzorea continent instead of Desier.

Who's Who: Yuri is Normal, **Rita is Bold**, _Karol it Italics_, Judith is Underlined, _**Estelle is Bold and Italics**_, Raven is Italics and Underlined

-LineBreak-

**We Are SO Lost!**

**Where the hell are we!? This isn't Nordopolica!**

_According to the map, we're on the Yuzorea continent._

_**Yuzorea. The Empire has declared this continent a nature preserve, so there will be next to no intelligent life here.**_

Then why the hell are we here? Who told Tokunaga to take us here?

I don't know. All I do know is that I was talking to Raven about these hot springs that exist in a place called Yumanju and how I wanted to soak in its waters. Then I saw Raven talking to Tokunaga. Next thing I know, we're here.

Old man…

_(off screen) Hi there! Hey! What're you… Ahhh! (splash)_

Oh my. Seems like someone went overboard.

**Heh. Looks like I was beaten to the pervert. **

-LineBreak-

Poor Raven. Again, subjugated to abuse. XD Please leave ideas.


	33. Krityan Power

A/N: I've noticed that lots of you have love for Estelle/Yuri, yet most, if not all, of you have no love whatsoever for Judith/Yuri. D: Why is that, I ask? Oh, and I don't own Vesperia. And, if you must know, I like both, but lean towards Yudith; Estelle would be with either Flynn or someone else....

Conditions: None

Who's Who: Yuri is Normal, **Judith is Bold**

* * *

**Krityan Power**

Judy, something's been buggin' me.

**Oh? What would that be?**

I know your position on blastia and everything, but do you use a bodhi blastia?

**No, I don't.**

Then how are you able to fight the way you do, especially the acrobatics?

**I spent years training with my spear.**

Really?

**Yes. Every day, I would spend ten hours training; Ba'ul would help me out as well.**

Ten hours!? I only train about four hours; six if it's a good day.

**Well, how else do you explain how I got this wonderful body of mine? (Leans in)**

Diet, moderate exercise, and luck?

**Well, that too, I suppose…

* * *

**

Well, you gotta wonder. How does Judith do all that she does, if she doesn't like blastia and not use them? Please review!


	34. Taking Out The Trash

A/N: Ah, my heart is glad to see that there's support for Yudith out there! Not that there's nothing wrong with Yuri/Estelle, I just see Yudith a bit easier and more justified. Anyways, here's a skit for ya. I don't own the game, btw.

Conditions: Occurs after a battle in which Judith must have the Deck Brush and the 'Glamorous Maid' title equipped.

Who's Who: Judith is Normal, **Raven is Bold

* * *

**

**Taking Out The Trash**

That takes care of that.

**Aw… That battle didn't last long enough for me. I wanted to see more! (Cries)**

What did you want to see more of, Raven?

**(Blushes) You! You looked so awesome in that battle, Judith darlin'!**

Oh, I was? (Winks)

**Hell yes! With that tight, tight maid outfit and that brush, you were cleaning up out there!**

Well, I'm glad you liked. (Smiles)

**I have an idea. How about you and I do some roleplaying? You can be the lovely maid and I'll be the master of the manor.**

Let me guess; I have to listen to your every command?

**Oh, yes! (Hearts)**

Let me think about it… No.

**No? Aw, come on, Judith darlin'! We'd have loads of fun! (Approaches Judith)**

No thanks, Raven.

**Please! (Grabs Judith)**

No means no, Raven. (Smacks Raven with Deck Brush)

**Aaah! (Is knocked out)**

Looks like I have to take out the trash. (Sweeps Raven away with the Deck Brush)

* * *

Seriously. That maid outfit is pure fanservice. In fact, Judith is Ms. Fanservice herself, at least that's what TVTropes says. And while I think Judith does like Role Playing, Raven isn't her type to RP with. XD Thanks to HyperionTheWatcher for the idea!


	35. I'll Face Myself Again

A/N: Sorry for taking so long! This week was exam week! D: I HATE EXAMS. Anyways, I don't own Vesperia, nor do I own Persona. (Yes, another Persona-esque skit. :D)

Conditions: You've seen the skit 'I'll Face Myself'. (Skit #30) Also, you've fought Estellise Memory with Estelle participating in the battle.

Who's Who: Yuri is Normal, **Estelle is Bold**

* * *

**I'll Face Myself Again**

**Ha…**

Something wrong?

**When we fought that fake me, was it the same as when you fought me at the Sword Stair?**

No. When I fought you, I held back. I couldn't risk hurting you.

**Yuri! (cries) I could've killed you!**

No, you wouldn't have. You wanna know why?

**Why?**

It is because your heart is full of love, joy, and innocence. You couldn't hurt me even if you tried because of that.

**Yuri…**

Besides, I would think you defeating your 'shadow' proves how strong you truly wrong.

**You're right. I AM strong and I have my friends with me. I can do anything my put my mind to, Yuri.**

That's good, Estelle. I'm proud of you.

* * *

Alas, I am on a Persona binge. If you know of P4, I'm currently at the Secret Base, attempting to rescue the Detective Prince. If you know what the heck I'm talking about, bonus points for you!


	36. Foodies

A/N: Hi everyone. This is NOT Lunardragon2607/Dragon's Shadow, this is his friend Mieu. He had to go somewhere and won't be back for a long long time, so I'll be posting the updates for this story. I don't know when he will be back, and I don't know if I have to write the skits. I will be keeping his ANs in the chapters to come.

Conditions: Estelle has been rescued from Alexei.

Who's Who: Estelle is Normal, **Karol is Bold**, _Raven is Italics_

* * *

**Foodies**

Raven, seeing as how you're a knight, you've been to the castle before, right?

_Yup! Especially the parties!_

Yes. The castle does tend to throw rather elegant parties.

_Besides all the pretty ladies, I also enjoy the food served._

Yes. Our parties tend to have the best food in the world.

_If I recall, the empire has a special contract with the gourmet guild to cater the castle's parties, right?_

Correct. It is a rare occurrence of cooperation between the guilds and the empire. I love the guild's cheesecake.

_Actually, I like the grilled chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy._

I also like their spaghetti with garlic bread.

Ra: _They always seem to have the best cheese._

Yes, and I hear that their fruit comes from Desier, which is the best place to grow fruit, I read.

_Then there's the ice cream I hear is made from snow gathered at the Blade Drifts of Zophier._

And the fish gathered from the waters outside Yumanju are the best I've ever tasted.

**GUYS! Please stop talking about food! You're making me very hungry!**

Oh! I'm so sorry, Karol!

_Now that you mention it, I am kinda hungry…_

Let's see if Yuri's cooking something right now.

**Agreed!**

_I second that!_

_

* * *

_

My parents, who were talking about what to serve at a party, inspired this skit. The talk was making me hungry.


	37. Birthday Surprise

Conditions: None

Who's Who: Estelle is Normal, **Rita is Bold**.

* * *

**Birthday Surprise**

**Um… Estelle?**

Yes, Rita?

**Here! (Gives Estelle something)**

A book?

**Yeah. It's a book on light magic.**

That's wonderful! But why are you giving me this?

**Don't tell me you forgot; today's your birthday.**

Oh! You're right! It is! How did I forget?

**So… (Blushes) happy birthday…**

Oh, Rita… (Cries)

**Estelle! Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!**

I'm not sad, Rita; I'm happy! Thank you! This is the first gift I've ever gotten from a real friend! (Hugs Rita)

**Um… (Blush) You're… Welcome… (Hugs back)**


	38. Ninja Yuri

Conditions: Yuri must have the 'Dark Enforcer' title and the Black Hat accessory equipped. Also, it must be nighttime.

Who's Who: Yuri is Normal, Estelle is Bold, Rita is Underlined, Karol is Italics

* * *

**Ninja Yuri**

**Yuri! I can barely see you!**

_Yeah! Between the hat and outfit, you blend into the night!_

I do? Heh, I guess so.

It's so annoying! Its like you're a freakin' ninja!

**Now that you mention it, he does act like a ninja…**

_He does! That's so cool!_

Me, a ninja? Sneaking around in the shadows and assassinating people isn't my thing.

**…**

_…_

…

What?


	39. Back Breaking Labor

Conditions: This plays if Repede has been Petrified (turned to stone) and hasn't be cured in battle.

Who's Who: Yuri is Normal, **Raven is Bold**, _Karol is Italics._

* * *

**Back-Breaking Labor**

**Hah… Hah…**

What's the matter, old man? Don't tell me you're tired already.

**You try luggin' this stone pooch around for a while and tell me you're not tired.**

_Come on, Raven; Repede's not that heavy._

**Normally, he might not be, but stone's a helluva lot heavier than flesh and bone.**

Come on, old man; use that energy you use to complain into carrying Repede.

**If you're that confident, why don't you give it a go?**

No thanks; I'm just enjoying the view.

…

_Tell ya what, Raven, I'll carry him; I'm used to hauling heavy stuff all the time._

Karol, you sure you can do it? Repede's as big as you.

_It's okay, Yuri. I know what I'm capable of._

**THANK YOU! (hands Repede off)**

_Heh, Repede's lighter than I thought; in fact, he's lighter than some of my weapons. (walks off)_

Old man, you've been outdone by the Captain. Shameful. (smirks)

**Outdone by the youngins' again? Is there no justice in this world?**

* * *

A/N: Poor Raven. And one would think that Karol is fairly strong, right?


End file.
